


【索香】《艳美魔夜不眠》（一发完）

by gutingzhi



Category: One Piece
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutingzhi/pseuds/gutingzhi
Summary: *R.18，惊天雷、OOC，牛.郎索隆×人.妖山治，两个人都算站.街的，是《银魂》牛.郎×人.妖梗，题目和名字没什么关系
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	【索香】《艳美魔夜不眠》（一发完）

1.

“让我看看今天的恋爱占卜是……”

号称高天原人妖俱乐部的“台柱”山治抖开报纸，直接翻到了最后一页的“塔罗牌爱情占卜”版块，片刻之后，他拧紧了秀丽的卷眉，淡紫色的眼影跟着一颤，朱红色的薄唇吐出了震惊的尖叫，“这、这是什么啊！”

出生于3月2日的他今天的恋爱占卜是权杖五的逆位，报纸上清楚地写着“诡计、寂寞、冲突、自相矛盾、长期缺乏感情滋润、火爆而竞争的两性关系”，总之没一个好词儿，这让沉浸在爱河的甜蜜中的山治怎能不火大？

一旁的冯·克雷凑过来看热闹，不嫌事儿大的哈哈大笑起来，“这不就是你吗？”

“放……”冲到嘴边的脏话硬生生刹车，“胡说！你不知道我最近的恋爱运有多好，我和索隆先生在一起过得有滋有味有情有趣，我们之间温馨和浪漫可不是你那秀气的小脑袋能想象得出来的，你个单身狗分明就是在嫉妒我有爱情！”

愤愤地丢下报纸，山治啪的点燃了一根烟，吐出胸中的些许郁闷之气，对着吧台忧郁地发了会呆，忽然一反常态地回过头来展露了笑颜，“冯酱~我又没钱了，你能借我吗？”

冯酱一向对朋友大方，但是到了山治这里，冯酱却意外地拒绝了，“放弃吧山治，别以为我们人妖俱乐部和牛郎俱乐部是邻居，你就觉得人妖和牛郎是同一物种了，人妖和牛郎之间的爱情是不可能有未来的，人家呆的是正经的风月场，我们人妖只不过是个自娱自乐自嗨的小圈子，更何况是做到顶尖NO.1的牛郎，哪个不是逢场作戏的情场老手——看看他们把你骗成了什么样子，借钱也要去嫖牛郎？下一步你是不是准备要去卖器官了？”  
“我怎么会去做那种事！”山治忍不住大声反驳起来，“你不想借就算了，不要羞辱我，更不能说我家索隆的坏话！索隆先生才不是你想的那种人，他从来没有骗过我，你没和他接触过，根本不了解他！索隆先生是世界上最好的先生！”

冯酱嘴角下撇，嫌弃的“咦”了一声，一幅不想再和他深入交流的样子。

山治不是不知道冯酱是为了他好，何况自己还有求于他，他自我反省道：“……的确，这不是很光彩，我也想认真工作等着攒够了钱再去看他，可是你不知道那种一日不见如隔三秋的感觉，尤其是他现在就在我隔壁，我却不能去见他……我最近都瘦了，你没发现吗？”

冯酱被他一本正经的苦情表白给逗笑了，噗嗤一声，看山治要发怒才极力忍住，眼珠子一转：“我不可能因为这种事借给你钱，但你想多赚一点也不是不可以……”

“怎么？冯酱你有什么办法吗？”

“有一个……”冯克雷吞了吞口水，观察着对方的脸色，“和我一起跳舞吧。”

“什么？你做梦！”

2.

山治并不是对跳舞有意见，而是对跳舞有阴影。

他以前上大学那会儿本想利用暑假找个兼职做做，却不想误入了人妖俱乐部，当时号称歌舞伎町四天王的“人妖王”伊万科夫面试他的时候说，“要想干我们这一行，就要放下对性别的执着，比女人更骄傲，比男人更坚强，就是我们新人类——人妖，你能抛弃身为男性的压力和包袱吗？那就先跳一段舞吧。”说罢他指了指俱乐部小舞台上的钢管。

山治毕竟年少气盛经不起激，虽然觉得对方无聊，可是该死的胜负欲却让他一口答应了下来。

冯克雷至今还记得山治当场便脱去衣裤，只穿着一件黑色小背心和一条黑色贴身平脚内裤，细瘦而结实的身体线条堪称优美，白皙的皮肤犹如美玉一样毫无瑕疵，精致的五官、犹如大海一样纯净蔚蓝的眼睛搭配淡金色的发丝惊人的漂亮。

已经是副店长的冯克雷凭借自己多年的市场经验和老辣独特的眼光，当时就有预感山治会成为人妖俱乐部的台柱。

山治是第一次摸钢管，由于不得要领，从管子上狼狈地滑下来好几次，但是从小习武打下的良好身体素质令他很快就摸索出了技巧，最后他爬到了管子的最高处，连做了几个连贯的武术动作，斩获了人妖们的一片喝彩声。

伊万科夫当场录取了他，不光给他开了份丰厚的薪水，还承诺客户打赏的小费与他三七开，山治没能抵挡住金钱的诱惑，就答应先试试，被冯·克雷简单培训了一下，当天就上岗了，结果一晚上收的小费就买到了自己心心念念了一个学期的送给女神的礼物。

不过山治决定在人妖俱乐部工作下去并非完全是为了金钱，他喜欢这里自由而放松的氛围，人妖们虽然一个个都奇形怪状但确实都是认真工作认真生活的人，非常好相处，而且他认真想了一下人妖王伊万科夫说的那番“放下性别执着论”，居然觉得还他妈有几分道理，那接下来穿lady们专属的裙子黑丝高跟鞋也就没什么障碍了。

山治之所以如此厌恶钢管舞，是因为当年他跳钢管舞在歌舞伎町小有名气之后，被有心人偷录了视频并传到了网上，一下子红了，那段时间人妖俱乐部的客户几乎每晚爆满，山治的腰包也越来越鼓，直到他的女神突然约他出来，拿着手机问视频中的人是不是他，山治百般抵赖，最后还是没逃过女神的火眼金睛，不光被发了好人卡，还变成了女神的好闺蜜。

山治现在虽然真的拿女神当了朋友，可是这口恶气还没出尽呢，他看见管子就像看见自己的仇人，恨不得每天朝管子吐口唾沫去去晦气，冯·克雷想让他重操旧业，纯属做梦！

3.

“客户打赏给你的小费，俱乐部只抽一半，你知道是什么数目。”冯克雷继续抛出了诱惑的筹码，“不会比隔壁的NO.1赚得少，再努把力，说不定就能包下他了。”

“你！你、你……”做梦有什么不好，山治咬了咬牙，“客人打赏给我的小费当然全都是我的！”

“四成。”

“我的！”

“不能再少了，场地费、道具费、灯光费、钢管维护费难道不花钱？再低我就给你用最烂最便宜的管子。”

“……算你狠！”

褪去了当年的青涩和稚嫩，如今的山治举手投足间自带着成熟的风情，那种风情并非是专属于男人或者女人，而是一种优雅、性感的感觉，让人觉得他很会“撩”，但是又时时刻刻地不断提醒你他只是在服务，并不是真的对你动了感情，勾的人心痒痒，又不敢贸然动作唐突了美人。

当然这是山治给自己精心打造的人设，他从人妖俱乐部最底层一个跳钢管舞的一路摸爬滚打走上这个“客户经理”的位置，身份摆在那，自然得端着点架子，同时山治早已深谙工作的精髓，说到底就是陪笑和服务，客人放松了满意了，工作就完成了，至于跳钢管舞的舞者充当什么角色，他也门清，知道如何对症下药，他一想到冯克雷说的那句“说不定就能包下他了”，更是热血沸腾，从穿着到打扮、从编舞到彩排，每一个细节都亲身上阵兢兢业业一丝不苟。

冯克雷也不遗余力地支持自家这块“镇店之宝”，不光给山治配了四个伴舞，还不间断地给他宣传造势，甚至给那些已经好几年不出现的老客户打电话，叮嘱他们务必来捧场。

首秀当日，往日稀稀拉拉的座位总算是勉强坐满了，室内的灯光渐渐暗了下来，一阵寂静之后，灯光忽然打在了舞台正中，山治穿着要遮不遮的奶白色丝质衬衫，衬衫只系了一个扣子，一边的下摆塞在一条黑色热裤中，两条笔直的长腿显得更长更壮观了，更绝的是他还踩着一双十厘米的黑色高跟鞋，舞台中的人妖一抬头，浓密的眼睫犹如蝶翅一样颤动，嘟起深红色的薄唇大方地向观众献了一个吻。

音乐响起，山治扭腰、摆胯，踩着交叉的舞步，两条手臂柔若无物地沿着自己的身体曲线游走，时而缓缓舒展，时而在某敏感处猛然收紧，柔弱处是欲，刚猛处是力，动作间展露出恰到好处的胸肌腹肌，两条深深的人鱼线一直延伸进热裤，衬衫内的风景引人遐思，令人移不开眼睛。

冯·克雷安排的四个伴舞也不差，只是对比山治，少了点“味道”，钢管舞这玩意客户看的并不是你爬得有多快、有多高，也不想看你跳得如何如何惊险刺激，要的就是那种勾人、刺挠的感觉，山治是从底层摸滚打爬上来的，能爬到经理的位置至少是业务能力满分，叉开腿、下腰、翘屁股、挺胸，双手抱头身体左右摇摆，各种性暗示，又像一只慵懒、性感的猫，一首五分钟的曲子被他跳的差点骚断了腰，四个伴舞的动作没一个做得像他那样风骚入骨，加上外貌没他出众，彻底沦为了舞台背景板。

最后在一个甩头发的动作中，周围的灯光又暗了，山治的淡金色发丝已被汗湿，几缕凌乱的碎发沾在面颊上，蔚蓝的眸子忽然在碎发间一转，瞳孔终于聚焦，凌厉地看向了观众席，美人蓦的一笑，惊吓之后来个惊喜，怕了吗高兴了吗？心跳和呼吸的节奏全被掌控随意拿捏，是妖精本精无疑了。

四个伴舞从黑暗中走出来将他团团围住，将红色的唇印印在他的脖颈间、面颊上，红色的口红印彻底激发了观众的某些可耻想象，口哨声和开酒声绵延不绝，山治还没来得及高兴自己大赚特赚，笑脸忽然一僵！

——为什么他家亲爱的索隆先生会从门口走进来？！

一定是幻觉！

4.

山治无法从索隆身上移开视线，要怪就怪对方那头发颜色太乍眼了，对方穿着隔壁牛郎俱乐部的黑色西装工作服，没有其他同行那些花哨的配饰，甚至连衬衣的扣子一颗不剩地全被扣起，黑领带紧紧箍着脖子，微黑的肤色配合总是阴沉的脸，这模样说好听点是禁欲，说难听点就像卖保险的，可架不住情人眼里出西施，有情有趣有品味的山治还不是照样被他迷得不要不要的。

眼观六路耳听八方的冯·克雷显然也认出了这尊大神，颠颠儿地跑去索隆身边给他安排了个离舞台最近的特等席——怎么？还想仔细欣赏山治脸上的尴尬吗？

山治毕竟还是山治、台柱子，人妖俱乐部的核心精神“比女人更骄傲，比男人更坚强”早已深入了骨髓——他很快就朝索隆抛了个媚眼，转身侧躺在舞台上，他的肢体柔软，曲起膝盖脱下高跟鞋的姿势同样被他编在了舞蹈中，几个动作被他做得妩媚无比，随即他轻盈地一跃而起，以迅雷不及掩耳盗铃之势跳上了钢管并牢牢地攀住，一上来就做了几个生猛的高难度动作，又是一言不合就劈叉又是抱着自己的膝盖在管子上飞速旋转了几个三百六十度之类的。

头晕目眩中，山治不忘观察着索隆，看对方眼睛都直了，内心不禁得意地飘得意地飘，越发使出浑身解数，对着管子摩擦摩擦、旋转跳跃、根本停不下来！这个时候管子已经不是管子了，就好像是他老公！欲火焚身一样对着管子又蹭又摸，胯部仿佛安了个电动小马达，冯·克雷被吓得花容失色一度担心那个质量不太好的管子会被山治顶断！

从观众中飞出来的钞票犹如雪花般被扔上舞台，欢呼声中不时夹杂着几声口哨，还有开酒的声音此起彼伏，山治一听这美妙的声音就知道自己又为俱乐部的GDP创收了，这月的业绩NO.1又妥了，往日被山治管制着对他颇有不服的人妖们也不禁对自己的经理刮目相看，一个个眼里好像装了星辰大海对山治崇拜得无以复加……

高天原人妖俱乐部的夜生活就是这样朴实无华，乏味枯燥。

5.

结束了演出，山治在后台换上自己最爱的白色连衣裙，裙子间一条黑色缎带系成蝴蝶结样式，配着一双样式简单的平底小红鞋，衣着和妆容堪称完美。他并没有耽误太多时间，急匆匆地走了出来，他那群人妖姐妹正围着索隆，变着法的让索隆买他们俱乐部那些喝了上头还奇贵无比的大酒，山治忙上前把他们赶走，一脸老熟人的热络，“索隆先生，您怎么来啦？！”

男人的低声低沉、磁性十足：“我来看看你。”顿了一下，又补充，“好久没见你了。”

什么！好久？也不过才三四天而已，怎么就变成了好久？“好久”是度日如年的意思吗？

山治内心犹如弹幕般疯狂吐槽，面上维持着微笑，并不猴急地求一个答案，波澜不惊地挑逗着男神：“哦，索隆先生是特意为我翘班了吗？”

“听说你有演出，我请假了。”男人言语中不无遗憾，“可还是来晚了。”

是真的迟到还是故意迟到，山治也不追究，高手交锋，鬼话张口就来，“那我可得单独给你表演一次了。”

“如果你愿意的话，那就太好了。”男人感激地点头，略一思索，“今晚行吗？”

“今晚有点累了，腰酸得很。”说着不堪忍受疲痛一样轻轻敲打着自己的肩膀。

“我给你揉揉？”

索隆真的绕到山治背后，两手捏着对方的肩膀轻柔地揉捏。

山治舒服地叫了两声，那声音浪的不由让人下腹一紧。

“这里不方便。”索隆停了手，忽然贴近，呼吸打在了他的耳边，“不如去我家吧，我家的床比较软，容易放松。”

6.

喜欢人妖的群体毕竟还是小众，比不得隔壁牛郎店那些顶级富豪千金小姐，当山治听说牛郎店的一个牛郎过21岁的生日，被一个阔太送了21份生日礼物，各种奢侈品还有豪车摆了一房间，山治再也坐不住了，决心去隔壁牛郎店取经，谁料人家只接待女性客户，不让男人进门，很显然当初店长忘了把人妖这种“新人类”考虑进去，门童也只是按规定拦住了山治，被山治指着鼻子好一顿骂，最后店长出面调解，一看他是隔壁店的大神，赶紧说哪有把客户拦在门口的道理，把他好好的请进门，让店里的牛郎们站成一排让他挑，山治挑了那个被送21份生日礼物的，就这样和索隆认识了。

正如山治的所思所想，索隆看上去就像个卖保险的，还不爱说话，活像锯嘴的葫芦成了精，问他什么就回答什么，还说自己以前是世界剑道锦标赛冠军，山治差点就信了，不禁佩服起了对方的高明，后来发现对方真的是冠军，还曾邀请山治去看他打比赛，索隆全身被捂得严严实实的，只露出两只光裸的脚，行动间露出脚腕上的两条伤疤，小小的缺憾有着令人心折的美丽，只是他的动作与美丽毫不沾边，甚至为了有效的打击到对手而有些丑，但毫无疑问他确实是力量和速度的结合体，山治同样是从小就练武的人，不禁生起了惺惺相惜的感情，现在想来，他可能就是从那时候开始沦陷的。

索隆那时候还不是牛郎NO.1，山治几乎是恨铁不成钢地一点点教他，可以说，索隆能做现在这个位置，完全是山治一手调教起来的。

当然手段是一方面，另一方面是山治舍得真金白银的捧，谁料孩子很有出息，青出于蓝而胜于蓝了，到后来名声和身价都有了，开始接触起店里的其他高级客户了，能分给山治的时间越来越少，也越来越贵，山治消费不起了，可是只能打碎了牙齿往肚子里咽，最后甚至操起了老本行跳钢管舞，就为了能和索隆多相处那么一会。

山治一向知道索隆喜欢的是女人，索隆曾经对他提起过自己的前女友，那时两人的关系很微妙，虽然在店里消费的时候名义上只是普通的喝酒聊天，实际上在喝酒聊天的时候也不可避免地会有什么身体接触，拉拉小手搂搂肩膀什么的，山治有时候觉得两人的感情已经发展到位了，有时候又不确定对方到底是拿他当女人还是男人，于是一咬牙，也给自己编了个前女友，两个人一会冷一会热的，若即若离的保持着暧昧，发展到后来，假话说多了，真真假假就分不清了。

山治万没有想到索隆会主动出手，原本他能来人妖俱乐部看他演出对他来说已经是个巨大的惊喜了，没想到对方的主要目的居然还有“点外卖”。

7.

缎面的连衣裙衬得人优雅有气质，触感细腻丝滑，犹如手心中握着的嫩生生的皮肉，坏处是没什么弹性，掀开的动作稍微粗暴了些，便传来布料的撕裂声。也不好打理，沾点水就会形成一团深色污迹。

蕾丝边的吊带丝袜是上好的催情剂，丁字裤完美的展现了两瓣臀肉的形状，把那条碍事的细带子拉开，臀缝间的小口一点点将索隆的阴茎吃了进去。

将索隆完全推到在他那张并不太软的床上，裙摆落下，完全遮住了两人的结合部位，犹如山治在牛郎俱乐部消费时的画面，两个情场老手更适合衣冠楚楚的对话，鬼话人话的分寸拿捏得恰到好处。

山治一边晃腰，极力克制住话里的喘息：“我像女人吗？我怀疑你喜欢我。”

“哦？人妖俱乐部的服务员竟然是一群女人？”

“你喜欢女人吧？她们对你也像我这样大方吗？”

“我今晚花了四十万，买了你一瓶酒。”

“那可是一瓶上等货，你不亏。”

意外的冷场片刻。

“人妖们喜欢的都是男人吗？”

“也有喜欢女人的，做人妖只是工作或是兴趣。”

“你呢？”

“我？”山治重复了一下，做了一个短暂的思考，“都有吧。”

位置对调，山治被男人推倒，两条长腿被扛在了男人肩上，他的身体柔韧性极好，当场展示个劈叉也不无可能，可现在不是开玩笑的时候，男人在他的头上垫了一个枕头，这样他就能清清楚楚地看见男人的阴茎犹如打桩机一样一下一下地干着他的后穴。

“你后面的这张嘴好像很喜欢我呢，一直死咬着我不放，是不是舍不得我？”

不止如此，肠道内的淫肉蠕动得厉害，并能自动渗出淫液，进出更加顺畅了，男人硕大的尺寸和勇猛的冲撞无时无刻不在昭示着雄性的力量，让他看是提醒也是惩罚他，仿佛一定要先让山治说出“喜欢”不可。

山治咬紧牙关，将呻吟封在喉咙里，状似轻松地从丁字裤中掏出同样值得骄傲的大东西，那根东西十分给力地往索隆的腹部一弹，啪的一声很响亮，毫不示弱。

“我看你也很享受呢，要不要尝尝我这一根的滋味？”

回应他的是索隆的一巴掌，男人的手狠狠地打在了他的屁股上，打得他整个下体晃了晃，前后一起流水差点交代了。山治扬起手在索隆的屁股上回敬了一个巴掌印，打得男人抽插的动作都停了一停。

男人咬了咬牙，一下子捏住山治的命根子，玩弄着阴茎根部的两颗小球，“舒服吗？”

震惊之后，山治笑了出来，好像一下子轻松了下来，不再报复，完全将自己交给了对方，“男人的身体好还是女人的身体好？”

“你觉得呢？”

嘴上说的冷漠，腰部却强悍地抽动，肉棒野蛮地进出山治的后穴，插得对方直哆嗦，后穴不知羞耻地泌出更多淫液，像开了闸的洪水一样打湿身下的裙子，弄得又脏又糟。

山治死死地咬紧下唇，狂乱的呼吸打乱了说话的节奏，“没人觉、得你像一颗、绿、绿藻球吗？”

“总没有你的、靶子眉更古怪吧？”

“你这个人、真的……很搞笑。”

别管他之前是多么的稀罕索隆，一口一个“先生”的喊着，可现在两人已经到了这一步，还端着架子说着鬼话就辜负了他在索隆身上砸下的整个身家，辜负了他的精诚所至金石为开水滴石穿只要功夫深铁杵磨成针百炼钢化为绕指柔，能不能拿下索隆在此一举，既然对方执意不肯认输，山治也就决定不再跟他客气了。

于是山治拿出了自己跳钢管舞的劲头，忽然挺起上身，与索隆面对面，一松一紧地收缩着自己的后穴疼爱着男人的肉棒，脑内自动播放起了钢管舞的音乐，跟随着节奏一起一伏地上下颠动，两手抚摸着自己的敏感地带，一副欲火焚身的样子，其后又对索隆动起了手脚，在对方身上点火，一边快速地用对方的肉棒干着自己，屁股被撞得通红，一边浪叫着。

“我厉不厉害？你爽不爽？啊……你、你碰到我的敏感点了，啊……”

又想射，又怕比索隆先射，山治前后被夹击，憋得脸通红，后穴被狂插猛干，丰沛的汁水飞溅，发出噗嗤噗嗤的羞耻声响，登顶的快感几乎要了他的老命。

“我、我忍不住了！”

山治被逼出了眼泪，全身热腾腾地出了一身薄汗，再也控制不住，哭叫着射出了自己的精液，后穴死命地绞紧，绷紧了全身的肌肉，高潮的快感从脚趾顺着脊椎一直爽到了头顶，爽的他头皮发麻，一边颤抖着，一边不甘心地狠狠将男人“钉”在自己身上——他的索隆先生，“我承认，我喜欢你……你满意了吧？”

男人的身体动了动，忽然闷哼一声，抱着山治的屁股动了动，最后一下狠狠地往里面钻了钻，又戳到了肠道内的敏感点，山治受的刺激太大，又哆嗦了两下，随即感到一股一股的精液打在了他的肠壁上，精液挤满了狭窄的肠道，让他几乎有一种怀孕的错觉。

“我等你的这句话很久了。”

男人的阴茎软在了他的肠道内，却没有拔出，两人一同躺倒，两张嘴吻在一起吸吮，汗水相融，滚烫的四肢交缠，无精可射也拧成了一团在床上翻滚。

End

2020.3.15


End file.
